Stanton Shaw
Stanton Shaw is a playable character featured in the Chaos story of Treyarch's Zombies mode. Shaw appears on the maps Voyage of Despair, IX and Ancient Evil from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Biography Out of the Chaos crew, Shaw is regarded as the chemical, linguistic, and history expert and generally the one they ask their questions to first. Along with Scarlett, they both are known for creating gadgets and tinkering with items, with Shaw being the creator of the Wraith Fire and Acid Bomb grenades, as well as all of the Elixirs and the device that creates them. It is often referenced that Shaw is addicted to many painkillers, such as Laudanum, which he refers to as his "medicine" along with dabbling with other drugs. Shaw is the oldest member of the Chaos crew and the one who best knew Alistair Rhodes. Shaw can best be described as a mad scientist. He is very intelligent and a skilled chemist, claiming he is on fire every other week and wishing he could get samples from Catalysts. Shaw holds an enormous amount of respect for Scarlett. He views her as the leader of the Chaos crew though she quickly gets irritated by his use of his "medicine". Shaw and Bruno both seem to have a large amount of respect for the other and look out for one another. Shaw is considered by Diego to be extremely amusing, this is mostly caused by misunderstandings on Diego's part. Due to his unstable mental state and old age, others tend to think Shaw as a liability. For example, Diego doubts his ability to fight, and Bruno offers protection. Nonetheless, Shaw proves himself by offering his knowledge and surviving through zombie outbreaks. Others often remark how impressive Shaw performs for his age. In Ancient Evil, Shaw was briefly killed by Dark Bruno before being resurrected by the Scepter of Ra. This causes Shaw to unwillingly become a member of the Order, identified by him now hearing the voice of "Dark Shaw" and bearing the Order's red mark on his forehead whenever Dark Shaw is in control. Blackout Shaw can be unlocked as a playable character within Blackout. To unlock him, the player must acquire the Alchemical Set item, which can sometimes be found in a Mystery Box or by killing the Blightfather should it appear at the graveyard near the Asylum. The player must then earn two kills either with the Wraith Fire or Acid Bomb grenades, which are provided along with the Alchemical Set in the Mystery Box and upon killing the Blightfather. Alternatively, the player can find the grenades on the ground at Zombies-themed locations. Upon achieving this and completing the match, the player will unlock Shaw upon returning to the Blackout lobby. The IX version of Shaw can be unlocked as well. To unlock him, the player must acquire the Ritual Bowl, which can sometimes be dropped by zombies when killed. The player must then use five perks and reach a certain placement with the Ritual Bowl in the player’s inventory. Upon completing the challenge and returning to the lobby, the IX version of Shaw will be unlocked. Gallery Shaw PromotionalArt Zombies BO4.jpg|Promotional Artwork. Trivia *According to himself, he once had a wife named Evelyn, who later divorced him. *Shaw shares a few similarities with the Ultimis Nikolai Belinski. Both of them show extreme disdain for their Ex-wives and suffer from addiction. *Shaw has numerous visible physical ailments. Including his eye, he also has a burn mark on the right side of his face and a brace on his right arm and left leg. *According to quotes in Dead of the Night, Godfrey is somehow responsible for the cataract in his eye. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Characters